Perfectionist
The Teacher is a villain that appears in "Perfect" and she is the final antagonist Courage faces in the series. She is an elderly schoolteacher who helps people be "perfect" through the use of lessons to help them achieve the status of being perfect. Courage was going through a day of not doing things right, so The Teacher came to the farmhouse (with Muriel and Eustace unaware of her presence) to strictly train Courage into becoming "perfect". The Teacher had Courage enroll in various "perfection lessons", to improve anything about him that was not flawless. Such lessons were things such as Courage having to balance a heavy set of books on his head while going up the stairs to "walk perfectly", and to make the Eiffel Tower out of toothpicks so he could prove he could "make something perfectly". All of these lessons ended with Courage failing the task, much to the anger of The Teacher. However, The Teacher eventually met her downfall. When Courage went to the bathroom, he met a friendly fish, who told him that that there is no such thing as true perfection, and that he could do anything, despite his imperfections. Realising this, Courage returned to The Teacher. The schoolteacher informed the dog that if he fails his "final examination", everywhere he will go he would be known as being "imperfect". Courage's task was to draw a "perfect" six. He drew an odd picture and folded the paper and turned it upside down. The Teacher found a six on the paper. She then melted into the ground in rage, upset at Courage's success, saying what he did was not perfect, and vanished into the ground, along with her blackboard shattering into dustlike pieces. Background Not much is known about The Teacher, but what is known is that she is a schoolteacher who teaches her students how to be "perfect". This is evidenced by Di Lung's appearance in "Perfect", who had built a gigantic Eiffel Tower out of toothpicks, implying that she had taught him how to be "perfect", and that Di Lung apparently continued on with his life being "perfect". Other than that, there is no reference to The Teacher's younger days, which probably might lead to why she believes in perfection and why she teaches people how to be flawless. It is quite possible that she is a manifestation of Courage's own doubts and insecurities that have plagued him the entire series. Thus why she melts into nothing when Courage learns to finally accept himself. Trivia *When The Teacher melts, it is in refrence to The Wizard of Oz, in which the Wicked Witch of the West melts. *Oddly enough, on Cartoon Network's online episode viewer, in the episode's description The Teacher is named "The Perfectionist". It is unknown if that is her actual name, but fans of Courage the Cowardly Dog refer to her as a "schoolteacher" or just "teacher". *Additonally, the episode description of "Perfect" names the villian "The Perfectionist". For now, until the public learns the official name for the character, the villian will remain as "The Teacher". Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Chins Category:Old Category:Ghosts Category:Witches